Birthday suprise
by sasloveshttyd883
Summary: It's Elsa's Birthday, but nobody remembered and Anna is away... What will Elsa do?


**Birthday Surprise!**

Elsa was lounging about on the Lounge listening to the News while reading a book, she had been reading for about 3 weeks now. It was about a young woman who had her heart broken by a selfish man, when this man is out of the picture his best friend comes along and sweeps her off her feet and she falls in love with him. Elsa found the book amazing, she hadn't had very much time to herself lately and now was her chance no kids, no Jack, no Anna and Kristoff. Jack had been taking her and the kids out to town just about every day. It wasn't that she didn't love spending time with her family, no, it was that she used spend all her time with herself that she got used to it and after being home schooled, while Anna went to a public high school, She decided to join her Anna in University and the two sisters couldn't be separated. Then Elsa met Jack and the three of them weren't seen without each other. Since Anna moved in with Kristoff, Elsa and Jack shared an apartment across from them. They usually went on double-dates and shopping sprees etc. it was daily that they did something like that, but Anna and Kristoff recently married and were off on their honeymoon and Jack had taken the kids somewhere… It actually didn't occur to Elsa where Jack had taken the twins, probably just the supermarket. As she finished her book she placed it in the book-case and went to the kitchen. She opened the fridge door and saw the fridge was full. She grabbed a _Lindt_ Chocolate Ball and popped it in her mouth. She then glanced over at the clock above the microwave it 7:49pm, _Where are they? _She repeated in her head. She ran upstairs and walked into her bedroom and grabbed her mobile on her bed and as if on cue her phone was ringing and Jacks face appeared on the screen she slid the answer button and pulled the phone to her ear. Out of worry, she whispered "Where are you?" and all she heard was and young man laughing, it took a minute for him to stop laughing and answer her question.

He stopped laughing and then replied with "Oh, we are almost home, we just went to the shops."

"How long will you be, I miss you" she replied being a little cheeky.

Jack sighed "Well, why don't you join us?" Elsa was completely confused

She said "How?!"

He chuckled and then sighed and said "Join us; Come down to Coles, Please?"

She thought for a moment and then said "Okay, um… where are the kids?"

"Oh, they are just here, Say hello to mommy girls" "HELLO MUMMY" Elsa heard her two twin girls Ava and Aria, who had turned 3yrs old just a week ago, but there was someone who she hadn't heard, her eldest son Jason who was now 13.

"Jack, Where is Jason?"

"Hi Mom"

"Hey Jason, How are you?"

"I'm Fine Mom; do you wanna speak to dad now?"

"Oh, I guess"

"Okay, Bye Mom"

"Bye Jason!"

There was a muffled 'here dad' and then she could hear the phone being passed.

"Hello?"

"Hi,

"No, Daddy said you can't touch, choose one of those and that's it"

"Sounds like you need me"

"Maybe I do"

"Okay, what isle are you in?"

"Lollies!" he whispered

"Okay I'm talking my car"

"Okay, love you!"

"Love you too, see you soon!"

"Bye"

She hung up the phone and ran down stairs, grabbed the keys and handbag off the table and walked to her car. She jumped in and drove off. Elsa parked in the car-park and walked in to Coles looking down at her phone. She wasn't looking where she was going and walked into someone while walking down the lolly isle they weren't very tall, she fell on the floor with a _**THUD**_. She looked up to the still standing person and saw the adorable mini-jack. It was her son Jason, she felt like an idiot, being knocked over by her own son. She Immediately Got up and shoved her phone and keys in her handbag and said "Oh my goodness, Jason, are you okay?!"

"Yes Mom, I'm Alright, Are you okay, you were the one that fell on the ground!"

"Oh, just a sore backside, nothing to worry about!"

Jason let out a small chuckle and replied "Okay then"

"Where is your f-"

Elsa felt arms wrap around her waist and knew…

"Right Here" Jack whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickled her ear and she let out a small laugh and turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, he deepened the kiss. She could hear the girls giggling in the trolley and Jason saying 'ewwwww' she laughed in the kiss which made Jack moan and then she broke the kiss to see Jack pouting. Elsa stuck out her tongue and Jack leaned in and whispered

"We will finish that later…" he kissed Elsa on the cheek and Elsa blew him a kiss and then leaned down to her two girls.

"Hello Ava" and kissed Ava on the forehead.

"Hello Aria" and kissed Aria on the forehead. Both the girls giggled in union.

Elsa turned to Jason and he nodded and Elsa smiled then without warning picked him up and kissed him on the forehead. He laughed and then hugged her tightly. She put him down and Jack smiled and slid his hand in hers and then laced their fingers together. They walked through the shop and finished the shopping. Then after, Elsa helped unload the shopping into Jacks car clipped the girls in and kissed Jack goodbye and then rolled the trolley over to the trolley bay. She waved as Jack and the kids drove out the car park. She jumped in the car got her keys out of her handbag and her phone started ringing and then a photo of Anna appeared and she quickly answered it with excitement.

"HELLO!"

"Hi Elsa, we decided to stay in Hawaii a little longer, so we won't be home for another couple of weeks, Sorry"

Elsa saddened but then replied "Oh, okay then."

"I'm sorry, but I'm having so much fun here with Kristoff! Say hi to the kids for me I will call back later!"

"It's okay; sure I'll tell them you said 'Hi' and have fun"

"Bye Elsa"

"Bye Anna"

The phone hung up and Elsa sighed knowing Anna wouldn't be there for her Birthday, Anna was supposed to come back today, but she has just married and on her honeymoon. Elsa started the car and her phone buzzed, it was a text from Jack, and she turned the car off.

J - _Hey honey, where are you?_

E – _Hey, I'll be there soon. I just got a call from Anna saying that Kristoff and she are staying in Hawaii for a couple more weeks! _

J – _It's okay, cheer up! You have the kids and me and we can keep you busy until she gets back! _

E – _I know, Love you, and see you soon! _

J – _Love you too, see you soon! _

Elsa drove out of the car park and then parked in the driveway and then got out of the car and walked inside. All the lights were off… she walked further into the house placing her bag keys and phone on the table and adjusted her eyes to the dark, due to the fact that the hall light was in the dining room and not near the door. She walked further down the hall and decided to see if anyone was home.

"Hello, Jack?" Elsa walked into the lounge room and reached out for the light switch, flicked it on and…

"SURPRISE!" there was Jack, Ava, Aria, Jason, Kristoff, Caroline (Jack's Mom), Rapunzel, Eugene, Hiccup, Astrid, Merida, Tooth, North, Bunny, Sandy and Anna. Elsa didn't notice but she started to cry, rapidly.

She took in the moment for a second and then laughed and ran over to Anna, who put the cake down and embraced her sister. They stood there for a while then Elsa pulled Kristoff into the hug as well and then Jack shouted "Hey, My turn now!" everyone burst out laughing and then Anna and Kristoff let her go. She didn't have enough time to collect her thought before she was picked up in the air by Jack she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and kissed him with all of her energy, they broke away a second later and he put her down and then she pulled Punzie, Flynn, Merida, Hiccup and Astrid into a group hug. After that she got Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, North and Jack into a group hug. And then she gave her son and two daughters a kiss each and then the birthday celebrations commenced. Later that night, after everyone said goodbye and left and the kids were asleep Jack took Elsa upstairs kissed her and then whispered "Happy 35th Birthday, sweetie!" Elsa replied with "Thank-you baby, I love you so much!" Jack leaned in kissed her softly on the nose and said "I love you more!" She giggled and Kissed him again harder and then snuggled into his chest. She mouth 'I Love You Most' and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
